Pony Town
Pony Town is the absolute best online kusoge. It is often filled to the brim with crossover RPers, not just pony RPers. The most fun of these people to troll are the Sonic RPers. WRGCJ Raids March 26, 2017 Wind Re and Terminas log on for the first time. March 27, 2017 Wind Re and Tomo log on to Pony Town. Tomo decides to play as Bean, and walks over to Amy Rose. "Eat a dick, Amy," said Bean. "Sonic doesn't love you." Amy got fucking pissed. Tomo kept baiting her. Moments pass quickly as Bean bothers Sonic and Amy. More Sonic RPers logged on. Tomo had a fucking field day with this, telling everyone to eat a dick, spouting injokes, and exposing Sonic and Tails as boyfriends. The Sonic characters that appeared in this session were: * Sonic * Amy * Tails * Shadow * Rouge * Knuckles * Espio * Cosmo * Tikal * Honey * Bean And probably some others that I forgot. Something not described in the following sections that happened that day was Chris Chan encountering another Chris Chan. And surprisingly, it wasn't the brown-shirted impostor. Part 1: "Eat a dick, Amy" Bean walks over to Amy Rose. He says to her, Eat a dick, Amy. Sonic doesn't love you. Amy gets pissed off. Wind Re walks over to Sonic and asks, Hey Sonic, which do you prefer: sontails or sonamy? Sonic thinks for a few minutes before finally responding with sonamy. Amy says, Sontails is stupid! Most likely due to the fact that this group of roleplayers were homophobic, and not due to the canonical age difference between Sonic and Tails. Tomo sees bait potential. "S''ontails forever, baby." says Tomo. Amy Rose gets really fucking pissed and starts to call Bean (Tomo) a "Bad Bean". ''Part 2: "Eat a dick, everyone" Tomo starts telling Sonic to eat a dick. A few more Sonic characters join, and before Wind and Tomo knew it, a SHITLOAD of them were online. Part 3: Sontails Tomo begins making attempts to expose Sonic and Tails as boyfriends, repeating: Sonic and Tails are real and they live in my head, and they kiss everyday! Tulpas are like demons in your brain. This is in reference to Tomo's tulpas, Sonic and Tails. She also mentioned the fact that they had plans to marry the following day. Tomo begins to bother and bait Tails to the point that Cosmo tells her to leave him alone. Part 4: One More Final: I need Bean. Amy (as in, our Amy) has joined the game. Bean walks over to Rouge and Knuckles and exclaims, "Rouge date Knuleks". The Tikal RPer switches characters and plays as Honey. Tomo walks up to her and says, "I love you more than bombs." This is a reference to Wind Re's video, Bean The Dynamite x Honey The Cat: Honey cheats on Bean. Part 5: Pepper Roni is a pony. Way cool. Tomo switches characters. Upon returning, the majority of the sonic RPers had left, although, another Amy RPer and Charmy Bee had joined. The Amy RPer seemed to be the same person as Tikal/Honey. Pepper said many things before encountering these two, such as the following: I have diabetes. I have salmonella. I have gingivitis. I have autism. Upon finding Charmy and Amy, Pepper began hitting on Charmy. Shortly afterwards, Pepper began hitting on Shadow, then Sonic, then a regular bee. Wind Re had left and Tomo got bored so she also logged off.